Nasty Naughty Boy
by mholtje
Summary: Kyoko falls victim to alcohol and gives Ren and all members of LME a little show to remember. Song fic.


Inspired by Christina Aguilera 'Nasty Naughty Boy'

I do not own skip beat or the characters

I hope you enjoy

It was LME's 25th anniversary and the president decided to celebrate by throwing what would go down as the biggest party of the year. All members of LME were invited as well as every major press and news reporter to guarantee publicity. The celebration was held in of the president's own private buildings and the grand hall was currently bustling with guests.

The guests all looked up in awe at the amazing performers on top of the large stage that sat in front of the room. They were world renowned singers, dancers, and magicians. However, The president let it be known that if any of the LME members wanted to perform, they were more than welcome to.

A young, petite woman stood near the stage, eyeing the young dancers who sashayed across the floor. The woman, Kyoko, wore a short, backless dress that fit her like a glove, the fabric holding to every curve of her body. Its deep blue silk cupped against the curve of her lower back and ending right before her mid-thigh. The plunging neckline of the gorgeous dress, teased onlookers as it showed the plumpness of her breasts.

Every man that passed her stared at her, entranced by her beauty. She, of course, took no notice as she twirled a stray tousled curl around her manicured finger.

It wasn't long before a waiter came by with drinks on hand and offered Kyoko a Lemon Drop. She adored the colors of the drink and loved the taste, but the prettiness of the drink played as a distraction from the drinks alcoholic punch. Containing mostly vodka, Kyoko began to feel warm and fuzzy inside as she finished her first and second drink, then moving on to her third.

As she continued to guzzle the drinks down one by one, she inched closer and closer to the stage. The woman gazed at the dancers as a quickly-paced and catchy song blasted throughout the room. The performers strutted sexily across the stage floor, thrusting their hips and bending their backs. At every beat of the song, their legs kicked out and they dropped low, only to slowly bring their bodies back up, their hips grinding on air.

Kyoko continued to stare at the women and jumped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She turned to see the Ren Tsuraga himself dressed to the nines. Decked in a classic black suit with a very eloquent fedora hat, he smiled down at her, "Do you like the dancers?"

He couldn't stop staring at her flushed face and the beautiful piece of fabric that left nothing to the imagination. He gulped. '_Lord help me'_ He thought, trying to contain himself from ravishing her right here, right now in front of all these people.

Kyoko stared at him, swaying slightly at the devilishly handsome man. She answered simply, "I want to dance." Ren looked surprised at her slurred words and alcoholic breath. He gently grabber her shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

"Mogami-san, what did you drink? I think you need to sit down," He advised, concern written all over his face.

She painted a goofy grin on her face, "I had three of those bright yellow drinks." Ren had to focus to make out any of her slurred words. He sighed, "Mogami-san, you're drunk. You need to sit down and have some water." He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her over to the side, away from the stage and the loud music.

Kyoko wrenched her wrist from Ren's grip and glared up at him. "I said I wanna dance!" Confused, Ren tried to grab her again saying, "No, Mogami-san, you need to sit down-" Kyoko ran from him before he could finish. He yelled after her as she ran unsteadily toward the stage.

Running in heels dead drunk was never a good idea, as demonstrated by her heels almost snapping off twice. She sauntered over to the MC and told him what she wanted. He signaled the dancers to leave the stage and began playing a slow, saucy song. She turned her head and saw Ren looking up at her. Kyoko giggled and winked at him, causing Ren's mouth to drop wide open.

Shakily, Kyoko strolled on stage toward a single mike dead center of the stage. She grasped the mike gingerly with her fingers and licked her lips slowly as the audience all gazed up at her.

"Come here Big Boy..." Kyoko struggled to keep her words from slurring. Her eyes roamed the crowd, landing on Ren's. Kyoko gently bit her lip as her hips swung slightly to the music. As she sang the first verse, Kyoko gained confidence. Her small body began to sway sexily, her hands roaming and caressing idly over her own curves.

The music tempo increased and her voice came out bigger and stronger to match. Kyoko removed the mike to freely move her hands, but still used the stand to balance. She copied the dancers from before as she sang, dropping her booty to the ground and slowly grinding back up. She held the mike to her lips as her voice got lower and huskier.

Ren couldn't believe at what he was seeing. Kyoko, the innocent Kyoko, was sexily rolled her hips in front of all of LME. He felt anger at all the men around him drool over her as she body rolled, her hips and breasts pushing against her too-small dress. He clenched his fists as he made his way toward the stage to stop this little show she was giving.

Kyoko loved the way the audience was responding to every move she made. She felt powerful as she strutted across the stage, her voice making love to the microphone. She continued to work her hips up and down to the music as she ran her hand through her tousled hair.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow when she saw Ren trying to get to her. Smirking, the woman walked to the edge of the platform and grabbed a stray chair. She dragged it to the middle of the stage, her voiced booming throughout the room. The crowd stood transfixed as she gingerly placed herself on the chair facing them before bending down low, her cleavage pouring out of her dress. Kyoko slowly raised herself up and thrusted her chest out to the beat of the song.

She raised herself out of her chair, swinging her booty to the audience. She turned and sexily popped her body slowly as Ren made his way to the stage. He ran to her as she sauntered her way back toward the front of the stage, returning to her audience.

Before he could open his mouth, Kyoko hooked her arm around his neck, arching her body so it pressed against his. '_Sweet jesus_' he thought as he felt Kyoko grind on his body, her soft breasts pressed against his chest.

Kyoko smirked up at him and put a finger to his lips, her voice dripping like sweet honey.

She gently pushed the speechless Ren toward the the chair. Her butt swung with every step she took. Half the men in the audience began hollering at this sexy little woman while the other's teemed with jealousy, wishing to be the one seated on the chair. Kyoko bit her lips as Ren fell into the chair. They never broke eye contact as Kyoko leaned in, placing her hands on his thighs.

Smirking, Kyoko whispered the song into Ren's ear, sending shivers up and down his spine. He bit down a groan as Kyoko rubbed her hands up his thighs onto his chest. The women in the room squealed at Ren's flushed and panting face. Every viewer in the audience were now gazing at envy and awe at Kyoko, stunned at the sexual charge between the couple on stage.

Kyoko grabbed Ren's hands and placed them on her sashaying hips. She arched her back, giving Ren a hot view of her body. He gulped as her hands tousled his hair, pulling and tugging on it. She began moaning out the rest of the lyrics, her body enjoying the feel of Ren's hands.

She winked as her she sang the last verse, ripping her body away from Ren. Kyoko swaggered back to the crowd, who were now cheering and screaming. She belted out the last of the notes with her foot stomping to the beat. She smiled into the cameras of the press who watched and recorded every move and sound she made with greed.

As the crowd went wild at her final note, Ren slowly rose out of his chair and walked behind Kyoko. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her around, placing a sweltering hot kiss on her lips in front of the paparazzi and audience.

The mike fell from her hand as her body went limp. They broke apart as Kyoko looked up at Ren with her face flushed and eyes glazed over from alcohol and lust. They widened in surprise and confusion as they glanced around wildly at him, the stage, and the crowd of people, hollering and whooping at them.

'_Looks like that sobered her up'_ Ren thought with a smirk. Kyoko looked back up at him with fear, "What is going on Tsuraga-san? Why am i here? Why are you here? Why are people staring-" Kyoko's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out in Tsuraga-san's arms, a victim of intoxication.

As Ren fought off the press and audiance, he carried her off the stage and headed towards the exit. On the way, he bumped into the concerned president of LME. "Is she alright?" the president asked. Nodding his head, Ren answered "She had one too many drinks, but I'll get her home safe and sound."

As Ren walked off he swore he could hear the president murmur, "Perhaps I shouldn't have spiked her drinks..." He felt a wave of rage wash over him, but after a moment he began to laugh it off.

'_I did get one hell of a show tonight because of that idiot president_.' Ren thought, smiling gently at the small woman in his arms.


End file.
